


Dragon Age: one shots

by CreativeHiatus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeHiatus/pseuds/CreativeHiatus
Summary: A collection of short stories to satisfy my fanfiction needs that I can't fulfill for dragon age. Sporadic updates, and mostly fluff or whatever scenario I can think up on a whim. Open to suggestions for different characters! Inquisitor, Hawke, and Warden will be genderless if possible, for your convenience.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Blackwall/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole & Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Inquisitor, Cullen Rutherford/Reader, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Sera, Lace Harding/Inquisitor, Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Warden
Kudos: 17





	1. Chess Match (Cullen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I apologize! But it was the easiest idea to start with to get this work out there~

The chess game was going smoothly, (y/n) was winning true, but Cullen had yet to fluster or say something stupid, so he considered it a win. “So, is chess the only thing you do for fun?” (y/n) pushed the pawn forward and sat back, confident in their strategy.  
“Well, of course not I-” Cullen began, but realized they were right, chess was the only thing he did for fun since the inquisition started. “I suppose that's true, but we are busy here, there are many matters to attend to,” Cullen's eyes swept the board, trying to find his escape. (y/n) chuckled, “I’m sure it wouldn’t not be damning if you chose to take time off from your duties every now and again, aside from playing chess.” Cullen moved his knight; attempting to out maneuver the inquisitor was proving more difficult every game they played together. “Even if there was time, as you say, I cannot think of anything I would do,” they glanced up from the board to meet Cullen’s eyes. “Nothing at all?” they smirked.  
And just as he was beginning to think this game was going smoothly, Cullen could feel his cheeks burn and his tongue tie. “You should not say things like that so easily,” he sputtered. (y/n) grinned widely, “what do you mean? I was going to suggest you read a book, or go for a stroll. What did you think I meant?” Checkmate, their plan was finally coming into action.


	2. Waiting (Iron Bull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull gets worried over the herald, fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be slight ooc but sometimes you just want to be cuddled by a big qunari~

The campfire blazed as Iron Bull paced around it. “Shouldn’t we be doing something?” Cassandra glanced up from her map with a sigh, “Bull, we already sent the search parties out, we are doing everything we can.” He stopped his pacing and stared at her, “It's a blizzard out here,we should be going after them ourselves!” he glanced around the camp, how could everyone be so calm? The Herald had not returned from haven, how could they sit idly and wait for them? What if they’re severely injured, what if they’re—- Oh god what if they’re— “Bull,” Cole placed his hand softly on his shoulder. “We have to be patient, worrying needlessly now will only hurt you more," Iron Bull nodded in agreement, and Cole continued, “They are strong, I am sure the herald is okay,” Bull shook his head and backed away from Cole's hand, “do you really believe that?” his smile faltered slightly. “I can't see into the future, but I do know the inquisitor would laugh at us for getting so worked up.” Iron Bull nodded but started to sit down, as much as Cole tried, Iron Bull was still freaked out by the demon, spirit, thing. Bull didn’t want to share his ideas about what happened out loud, that would make them real, and he couldn’t let them be real.

After waiting what seemed like forever, a commotion was heard just outside camp, and the inquisitor came stumbling in, wind burned and tired, heading straight for the fire, dropping their axe and not caring where it landed. They were aiming for a tent or a bunk to sleep in, but not before they could be scooped up into a tight hug from Bull. “You kept me waiting, Kadan,” He whispered into their shoulder. They squirmed in his grip, “We can cuddle but if you keep squeezing me this hard I’m going to vomit.” Iron bull chuckled and set them down in his lap by the fire. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” Iron Bull stroked their hair slowly, combing out the knots. “No. I just want to be with you,” they sighed as they snuggled closer to his chest, listening for his breathing, his heartbeat, his life. “I can certainly do that,” he smiled, kissing their forehead softly. When Bull heard the herald start to snore lightly, he rose and carried them to his tent, laying them gently in a nest of blankets. “Sleep well Kadan, and when you wake, we will ease the rest of your tension,” he chuckled. “I’m holding you to that,” they smirked, and Iron Bull couldn’t help but laugh loudly. This was okay. They were okay. They were together, there in that moment, and all his fears seemed to fade as he stared at them sleeping peacefully in his arms.


	3. Peaceful (Cole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole feels a bit stressed from all of the thoughts and emotions he can hear in Skyhold, so you two find a little place to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cole is baby, and who doesn't like a little bit of hand holding? OH no, should I rate it higher because of the hand holding??

Cole sprinted through the grounds of Skyhold, not bothering to stop by Solas or Harding, the two he normally spoke to when this happened to him. They were his friends, he supposed. This, however, was more than normal. He could hear too many people at once, everyone full of fright, anger, sadness, guilt. The despair in all of their hearts, knowing he couldn’t help all of them, drove him to this; sprinting to the one place he knew was quietest, the inquisitors arms.  
He burst through their door, running straight for where they sat at their desk reviewing documents. “Cole?” they stood quickly and braced Cole by the shoulders. “What’s going on?” but Cole just stood there, still. The inquisitor understood that sometimes Cole got overloaded, but he had never come to them for help, what was the right thing to do? “Just sit with me,” Cole whispered. They walked to the edge of the bed and sat together in silence. After a few moments Cole seemed to relax a bit, but his eyes darted around the room like he was looking at a swarm of people. The inquisitor hummed softly, a song they used to hear their family sing often, in an attempt to get Cole to calm further. The tenseness of his shoulders lessened, but there still seemed to be something bothering him deeply. The inquisitor did the only thing they could think of, and held his hand. At first he jumped at the connection, but as the inquisitor softly ran their thumb over his knuckles, he seemed to truly relax. Their voices quieted. They didn’t seem to follow very far, especially now that his own thoughts were so loud. The inquisitor held his hand, made him feel safe, helped him, the one who was supposed to be doing the helping. But Cole didn’t hate the feeling. He wasn’t sure if he was feeling his own emotions at all, or the inquisitors, but it was so warm. If this is what feelings were, he wouldn’t mind having his own.


	4. Reading (Dorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian realizes you sitting in the library reading with him is not as annoying as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably one of the longest I've ever written. Also, I got two kudos!! I'm so excited to keep writing, I hope more people will enjoy~

Dorian is not one for sharing. His business, his things, and his places, stay private. So, when the inquisitor started showing up in the little library skyhold had, and stayed for hours at a time, Dorian’s immediate reaction was of annoyance. This was his sanctuary, a place where it didn’t matter if he was from tevinter or if he was gay or a mage, he was just him, just Dorain. But the inquisitor had to come in and make it all… weird. All they did was come by, say a quick hello or give a polite nod, pick a book, and read. They would sit through a few chapters, sometimes a whole book, put it back where it came from, and leave. It was just so odd to Dorian. He couldn’t understand why someone would want to hang out in the dingy old library, he was also pretty sure the inquisitor didn’t like to read. Why would they come everyday then? However, Dorian didn’t feel like having that conversation, better to just leave them be and hope they do the same for him. Eventually the inquisitor will get bored and stop coming, then things can go back to the way they were.  
But things didn’t go back to normal, the inquisitor continued to come by every day. Oftentimes right after battle, still sweaty and covered in blood. Dorian, on more than one occasion, had to shoo them away to get cleaned before they sat on the fine velveteen upholstery he had acquired for the hideaway. He had grown accustomed to the daily disturbance, as much as it still confused and bothered him. The pair never really spoke during these times, just sat quietly in silence. This was a main reason as to why Dorian never asked them to leave, they weren’t bothering him outright, not really. It was just strange to have a person come by so often. Even Felix didn’t visit him this much when he was learning under his father. 

Slowly, things started to change. 

It began with the inquisitor bringing up to cups of tea, setting one down beside Dorian, and one beside their chair. Nothing was said, and they continued as normal, reading for a while, then leaving.   
Then, it was the snacks. Pastries or small pieces of bread they snuck from the tavern. They always brought a portion for Dorian, always gave to him silently, and when on with their day.   
It was a ritual. It had been weeks since this venture had begun, and now neither could imagine a time when this didn’t happen. Both grew comfortable in their routine, Dorian even deciding to bring the snack choice, or offering a book he thought the inquisitor would like, from time to time. It was less quiet than before, one of the pair showing the other a funny line in a poem, or smirking at a fact they knew was false (that was mostly Dorian, he had to admit). Before long, Dorian realized he didn’t find their meetings odd anymore, they were comforting. They were fun, if fun could be had in a time like this. But fun surely couldn’t last.   
Doubt was setting in. Dorian knew it was only a matter of time before the inquisitor decided to use their time somewhere else, with someone else. He knew it was inevitable, yet it still broke his heart. He couldn’t understand why they were there in the first place. What if he did something they didn’t like, or stopped doing a thing that they did? Their meetings were no longer as fun as they used to be, they were like walking on a tightrope, and the inquisitor definitely started to notice.   
“Dorian, are you alright? Did something happen with your father again?” the inquisitor placed a soft hand on his shoulder and placed his tea on the table. Dorian shook his head, time to ask what he had been dreading. Dorain turned to face them and, hopefully without shaking -god don’t let him be shaking- takes the inquisitors hand off of his shoulder.   
“No, no, nothing like that. I am just curious. Why are you here? You come here every day, and sit with me in this dusty library for hours. Why? I am sure the literature here is not so interesting to you as it is to me, even though it is almost completely wrong on the history of Tevinter and the poetry is subpar and-” the inquisitor stops him short with a hug. A strong, sickly sweet, comforting hug that almost makes Dorian forget all of his doubts. “Dorian, I’m here because I like to spend time with you, even if we aren’t chasing demons or critiquing others' fashion or trying to make Cullen blush. I just like being around you. I suppose I should’ve asked but you’re usually so vocal about things you don’t like I figured you would say something. You do.. enjoy our time together, right?” The inquisitor pulled back to gauge Dorian's facial expressions. He gave a weak smile, “of course I do. I’ll admit I was a bit annoyed at first, but I’ve grown quite fond of the tea you bring so I couldn’t possibly tell you to stop now.” They both chuckle quietly, and with a sigh the inquisitor flops down into their seat. “I really do like spending time with you Dorian, do not think otherwise.” And he wouldn’t, but there was still something bothering him. Why?


	5. Drunk (Iron bull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisitor challenges Bull to a drink off and, unsuprisingly, loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never been drunk so all the drunken behavior I only know from other fanficiton and TV~

“I think you’ve had enough Boss,” Iron Bull reaches for your glass but you pull it away, sloshing it onto your top. “No! I can still beat you,” You take another swig and have to hold back your vomit. Man, drinking is not as fun as it was earlier tonight. The room is spinning, so you close your eyes for a moment, but when you open them again, Bull is carrying you across Haven. “Hey, I’m just carrying you to your room, you need to sleep this off before tomorrow,” Iron Bull smiles down at you and you can feel yourself grow calm, even though the sky is spinning in circles and you are also probably spinning in circles.

“You’re so nice,” you chuckle into his shoulder and he laughs in return. “Only to you boss,” Bull brings you to your room, and essentially tosses you onto your bed. “How light am I to you?” you point accusingly at him. He lights a candle on your nightstand and grabs a cup of water from the table, “like tossing a slightly large mabari. Now, drink some of this water and go to bed okay?” He hands you the glass and you take it, gulping down water quickly. You didn’t realize how dry your throat was before. As you finish off your drink you see Bull walking to the door. Wait a minute, why was he leaving? He should stay, you want to snuggle. 

Bull,” you whine, and he turns towards you. “Yeah Boss?” without speaking, you motion for him to come forward, like a dying old man about to tell his heir where the money is, but when Bull leans in for you to whisper to him, you just grab him by the neck and pull him to the bed. “Boss, what are you doing?” he chuckles as you nuzzle into him. “Cuddle me,” wow. You can’t believe you just said that, maybe getting drunk does remove your inhibitions. Iron Bull stares at you and you can feel your face heat. “Please?” you whisper, and with a smile Bull is suddenly laying next to you, arm under your head and the other across your waist. You sigh contentedly and turn towards him, grinning widely. As you snuggle closer and start to drift off you decide there’s one more thing you should do, while this drunk confidence lasts. 

“Thank you. I love you.” 

You weren’t sure, but it felt like Bull held you closer the rest of the night


	6. Dreams (Alistair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams of the archdemon wake Alistair in the night, only for him to realize the warden won't even go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some comfort so I wrote this, I hope you enjoy!

Another one. 

It feels like these dreams are coming more and more frequently. Alistair takes in a deep breath and looks around, done with sleep for the night. Most of the camp is asleep, even Morrigan seems to be asleep, even if she's seated upright. Well, everyone except for the warden. They are sitting a bit away from everyone else, hugging themselves from the cold. Alistair can tell something is wrong. They had always slept when everyone else did, Shale typically kept watch, not needing sleep being a gollum, so it didn't make sense for them to be up unless something was wrong. 

As Alistair walked closer to them, he could hear their teeth chattering as they shivered, tonight was especially cold. He stepped lightly and tapped them on the shoulder, causing the warden to jump slightly. "Sorry!" he whispered, "I didn't want to wake everyone else up," the warden nodded and motioned for Alistair to sit next to them. They sat in silence for a moment, warmed by each other's company. Alistair was the first to speak, "I had another nightmare. Archdemon and all that." They nodded in acknowledgement, and a wave of empathy passed between them. They patted Alistair's back, to his surprise. He let out a chuckle, and gave them one of his signature smirks. "No big deal right? Comes with being a warden, you know. Did you have one?" Alistair figured he knew the answer was no, but he wanted them to tell him without him accusing. The warden sighed, "no, I didn't sleep." 

"Why not?" The warden looked away and Alistair paused, were they close enough to have this conversation? The warden knew basically everything about Alistair, but what did he know about them? Slowly, the warden leaned their head on Alistair's shoulder and he froze. "they scare me. I see enough of it during the day, and now I can't even escape it in sleep." Regaining his composure, Alistair wrapped a protective hand around the warden. "I know. They scare me too. But you need as much sleep as you can get," he couldn’t help but worry about the warden. They were the real leader of the group, and also the cutest, kindest, warmest, at least to Alistair.

The warden to a deep breath in and out, and then lifted their head from Alistair’s shoulder. “You’re right. But, maybe it would be easier if you-” Alistair held his breath. Go away? Don’t talk about the nightmares anymore? “Slept with me? I think it would be easier for me, if you want to, that is,” Alistair's hand dropped from the warden’s shoulder, but he quickly made his mind focus on responding, to avoid the warden getting the wrong idea. “I’d be happy to, if you're sure,” they nodded and off they went to the warden’s tent. 

They got under the semi-warm blanket, laid down parallel, and stayed there for a moment. Alistair was unsure what he should do, should he wrap his arms around them? Let them wrap their arms around him? Truth be told, he had never slept with someone else. But when the warden snuggled into his side, he felt like he knew what to do.   
Wrapping an arm around them, head resting slightly on top of theirs, feeling them breath in sync, he felt like he’d never have another nightmare again. Even if he did, when he woke, there would be someone there to make it all go away. The best part? He could do the same for them. This wonderful person snoring softly in his arms


End file.
